En casa
by Nes.sly
Summary: Tooru regresa por unas semanas a la casa de sus familiares, aquel lugar ha dejado de sentirse como un hogar y él se pregunta desde cuando se siente así.


**Título:** En casa

**Resumen:** Tooru regresa por unas semanas a la casa de sus familiares, aquel lugar ha dejado de sentirse como un hogar y él se pregunta desde cuando se siente así.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Blah blah blah~~~

* * *

><p>Tooru Kouno miraba pensativo por la ventana de autobús que lo llevaría a casa, había sido un año muy largo. Lleno de momentos extraños, otros excitantes y algunos que desearía jamás recordar. Ahora iba a pasar dos semanas con su familia, quienes finalmente habían logrado convencerlo de pasar tiempo con ellos antes del inicio de un nuevo año académico.<p>

A regañadientes Tooru accedió a las peticiones de sus tíos, todavía no se siente listo para vivir bajo el mismo tiempo que su desequilibrada prima. Pero esa no era una de sus principales razones para desear permanecer los últimos días libres en la escuela. El moreno deseaba pasarlos tranquilamente al lado de Yuujirou Shihoudani, su mejor amigo y quién siempre logra hacerle sonreír.

Estas últimas semanas al lado del rubio habían sido muy distintas a las anteriores. Sin la presencia del resto del cuerpo estudiantil rodeándoles, ambos lograron relajarse y sentirse más a gusto uno junto al otro, sin estar pendientes de cumplir con el deber de princesa.

El deber de princesa.

Un sentimiento extraño recorre a Tooru cuando piensa en el deber que ha tenido que cumplir por tantos meses. Todavía no se hace la idea de que cuando deba regresar a la escuela ya no será más una princesa en ejercicio. Sino un alumno de segundo año cuyo deber será seleccionar, junto a Shihoudani y Mikoto, a la nueva generación de princesas que tomarán su lugar.

Una idea realmente perturbadora, deber escoger de entre la multitud de novatos quienes llevaran esa carga sobre sus hombros.

No es que Kouno odie el papel que ha debido interpretar durante todo un año, durante ese periodo vivió hermosos momentos, pero la idea de forzar a otros a hacer ese trabajo no le parece muy alentadora. Una cosa es ser escogido para ello, otra es evaluar y decidir quién debe tomar su lugar para animar la escuela.

Dos horas más tarde, una vez en su antigua habitación, él mira distraídamente sus alrededores, la pieza repentinamente pareciéndole fría y poco acogedora sin otra cama en ella. La idea de dormir solo en aquel lugar no le atrae y desea poder regresar a su dormitorio en la escuela, donde sabe, Yuujirou se encuentra.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se escapa de sus labios ante el pensamiento de regresar, ¿Desde cuándo estar en la escuela, con Shihoudani, es mejor que estar en la casa donde creció? ¿Desde cuándo su hogar se encuentra junto a ese carismático rubio?

Confundido, Tooru se sienta a los pies de la cama, mirando sus manos como si estas tuvieran las respuestas a su torrente de preguntas. "¿Desde cuándo me siento así?"

"¿Cuándo empecé a sentir algo más que amistad por él?"

Kouno escogió permanecer en la escuela y no trasladarse a otra porque el rubio se lo pidió. Al ver ese leve sonrojo que cubrió las usualmente pálidas mejillas del otro. No importa que toda la escuela deseara su estadía allí, que Mikoto y Sakamoto-sama también le pidieran que se quedara. Lo que le hizo tomar su decisión final de quedarse, fue el deseo de Yuujirou, el de nadie más.

El sentimiento ya había surgido en ese tiempo. Entonces, ¿Cuándo?

Quizás el día en que Yuujirou lo besó para ayudarle a deshacerse de Sayaka y su intenso acoso. Tooru no pudo mirar a su amigo a los ojos después de eso por días. Al principio porque estaba tan impactado por las acciones del otro que no sabía de qué hablar. Después la indignación de que Shihoudani recurriera a eso para espantar a Sayaka le impedía hablarle al rubio sin terminar gritándole, así que prefería permanecer callado. Finalmente, cada vez que el rubio estaba cerca, un intenso nerviosismo recorría su cuerpo y el recuerdo de esos pegajosos labios —Debido al brillo labial para el papel de princesa— junto a los suyos invadía su mente. En ese estado, definitivamente no podía dejar al rubio darse cuenta de nada.

Probablemente fue ese incómodo beso el que empezó todo. Sí, eso debió ser el momento que despertó esos alocados sentimientos en su interior.

Ese beso provocó que la atracción que sentía hacia el rubio, y que él siempre interpretaba como sentimientos fuertemente ligados a la amistad, tomaran una fuerza abrumadora y le hicieran aceptar que lo que sentía por el otro no es puramente amistad. Rumeando en estos pensamientos Tooru se acuesta, consiente que no podrá dormir esa noche.

Los días pasaban y Tooru no puede dejar de pensar en Shihoudani, mientras la fecha de regresar a la escuela se acerca, el temor se acumula y se siente como un vacío doloroso en su estómago, impidiéndole tomar bocado y descansar tranquilamente. Todos los días llama por lo menos por un par de minutos a su amigo, pues necesita escuchar su voz para poder por lo menos dormitar durante la noche. Las ojeras son casa vez más evidentes en su rostro y preocupados sus tíos intentan averiguar qué le pasa, pero Tooru no les dice nada, argumentando que son solo ligeras preocupaciones relacionadas con la escuela y que su salud está perfectamente bien.

Cuando finalmente Tooru se ve a sí mismo abordando el bus de regreso a la escuela, el nerviosismo no demora en hacerse presente. La ansiedad presente en cada uno de sus pensamientos, incapaz de concentrarse en la alegre conversación entablada por los entusiastas estudiantes que también regresan al a escuela.

Con su corazón palpitando cada vez más fuerte mientras se acerca al dormitorio que ha compartido por meses con el rubio, saluda cortésmente a quienes no quieren perder la oportunidad de saludar a la antigua princesa. Antes de llegar a su destino es detenido abruptamente por una voz que grita su nombre más adelante, una sonrisa involuntaria adorna su rostro al reconocer al dueño de esa cálida voz. Yuujirou camina —O mejor dicho, trota— en su dirección. Una radiante sonrisa iluminando aún más sus facciones y mientras lo ve acercarse, Tooru no puede evitar pensar; "Estoy en casa".

* * *

><p><em>Un fic recién terminado, no lo he revisado porque ya se me hace tarde para publicar en reto_diario (me tengo que ir ya para arreglar las cosas para mañana, tengo que levantarme muy temprano...) Siento mucho los errores o cambios de tiempo o modo. Pronto lo revisaré para corregirlo.<em>

_Saludos._

_Nes_


End file.
